


Manners Maketh the Man

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: South Park
Genre: Almost smut, Kingsmen references, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They’ve been together for fifteen-fucking-years, one would think Kyle wouldn’t be so afraid to try a little roleplay. And yet, he stands, all dolled up and too afraid to get things rolling. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners Maketh the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon who requested Kyle/Kenny, and the prompt "It's supposed to sound British!"
> 
> Prompt me over at my tumblr, punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/ask!!!

Kyle resists the urge to tug at the tie around his neck; he’s already fiddled with his shirt where it’s tucked into his pants, and fussed with his cufflinks. He feels tight and uncomfortable in the suit, though he can admit in the back of his mind that he _does_ look rather fetching. All the same, he swallows nervously outside the bedroom door; the door is slightly ajar and he can hear Kenny’s breathing in the room beyond.

He knows if he waits much longer, Kenny will call the whole thing off in fear of Kyle’s comfort. They’ve been together for fifteen-fucking-years, one would think Kyle wouldn’t be so afraid to try a little _roleplay_. And yet, he stands, all dolled up and too afraid to get things rolling.

_“Kyle—?”_

“Give me—just, gimme a minute.” Kyle calls back, shaking the nerves from his arms and rolling his neck to relieve the tension settling there. “I can do this.”

Kenny doesn’t respond, but Kyle can perfectly picture the exhausted affectionate grin the blonde has in place. It’s with that thought in mind that Kyle finally reaches out to push the door open.

Kenny is on his stomach on the bed, head turned to look over his shoulder with a sultry grin and his longer blonde hair falling to frame his face. He’s almost completely naked, though clothes are strewn artfully around him. Pants and a blouse are on opposite ends of the room. There’s a bra hanging off the bedpost that’s white, and lacy, and matches the delicate white panties hugging the curve of Kenny’s ass.

Kyle swallows a bit nervously and adjusts the thick frames resting on his nose.

“Did you save the world?” Kenny asks, voice soft and low, falling into character easily. His accent is near flawless and Kyle feels a flare of embarrassment ignite in his chest.

“Yes—?” His voice cracks, attempt at an accent failing miserably even with just a single word. The whole atmosphere shatters in that instant, when Kyle feels the blush overwhelm his face and Kenny dissolves into a fit of laughter. “Kenny, it’s not funny!”

“You sound like a drunk Gerard Butler!” Kenny retorts, turning and sitting up on his elbows. “You’re supposed to be _British_ , and not even, like, _posh_ British! Just, British!” He teases; he keeps his tone light, especially as he practically feels the embarrassment radiating off of Kyle. “You’re such a dork,” Kenny adds with a grin.

“I’m sorry.” Kyle admits with his eyes trained on his oxfords.

“Don’t be, you dumbass.” Kenny says with a laugh. He falls back onto the bed and spreads his legs. “It’s fine, don’t be _sad_.” Kenny assures. He drops his hands to the waistband of his panties and pull them as a taunt. “It’s not the accent that makes you _hot_. You’re already hot, dummy.”

Kyle steps closer, slowly and unsure. “Yeah?”

Kenny rolls his eyes. “Yes, you know that.”

Kyle stands just before Kenny and grins. “You look great, too, y’know.”

“Oh, I know.” Kenny agrees with an easy nod. He rolls back onto his stomach and arches his back, pressing his ass into the air. “Now, are you gonna fuck me, or not, _Eggsy_?”


End file.
